My Beautiful Wizardling
by Nicodemos V. Alexandrov
Summary: Harry sempre esteve sozinho, e um dia ele desejou que alguém pudesse cuidar dele, agora, quem é essa pessoa? Yaoi. SMxHP


**N/A:** Harry Potter não me pertence de forma alguma, por mais lamentavel que isso seja, assim como Kuroshitsuji. Lembrando que está história é Slash/Yaoi, além de envolver uma quantidade grande de Shotacon, por isso caso não apreciem ou se sintam incomodados em algum ponto, parem de ler ou simplesmente não leiam.

**-x-**

**My Beautiful Wizardling - Chapter One - Prologue**

"_Uma vez um homem disse; 'Sou homem e, por conseguinte, trago todos os demônios em meu coração.' Mas ele estava errado; eu sou um homem, mas apenas um único demônio pode ter um lugar em meu peito."_

Harry sempre foi um menino solitário. Ele sempre foi sozinho. Desde os três anos de idade, que é a data mais longa a qual ele poderia se recordar, ele foi um garoto solitário, triste, e sem amigos. Ele sempre esteve sozinho. Seus únicos parentes vivos o tratavam como um escravo, obrigando-o a fazer as tarefas da casa e cozinhar a comida. Acima de tudo, eles o maltratavam, zombavam de seus pais, e abusavam de seu corpo fraco e frágil, levando-o a possuir muitas cicatrizes profundas. Seja em seu corpo, ou em sua mente.

O 'menino', como era chamado por eles, sempre foi diferente de todos que moravam naquela rua pacata e, francamente, sem graça. Ele tinha um aparência deveras diferente das pessoas que ali moravam; seu rosto era magro e escultural, contendo um toque de inocência singular. Sua pele era pálida, não de forma doentia, mas sim leitosa como o marfim, contrastando tão perfeitamente com seus belhos olhos verde-esmeralda, e seu cabelo negro ébano que mais parecia um ninho de corvo de tão descontrolado (e espetado) que ele era. Mas certamente, nada disso importava para o menino agora.

Sob sua aparência aparentemente bonita, ele estava... quebrado. Estilhaçado. Destruído. Sua mente, suas emoções, seu pequeno corpo frágil e desnutrido foi quebrado por seus parentes maldosos, e a cada dia que se passava, ele apenas implorava para a morte que nunca veio. Ele implorou a Deus ou a qualquer outra divindade superior a si que estivesse observando-o naquele momento para que posse um fim em seu tormento eterno. Mas esse fim, essa piedade momentânea da morte, nunca veio. Ele esperou e esperou no vazio inconsolável do desespero, mas ninguém veio. Ninguém o salvou. Anjos, Deuses... Ninguém.

E foi exatamente neste dia, 31 de Julho de 1998, que sua fé foi quebrada, despedaçada em minúsculos pedaços de vidro fundido.

Tudo começou como um dia normal para o menino; ele foi acordado as cinco da manha por sua Tia Petunia, exigindo que ele preparasse o café para seu precioso 'Dudoca'. Harry o fez, ele sempre fazia. Não havia sentido em desobedecer; nada de bom viria disso, e o moreno realmente não queria apanhar... De novo. Petúnia nunca realmente bateu em Harry, descontando as inúmeras frigideiras fervendo que ele levou na cabeça ou nos braços, mas Tio Vernom era outra história. O homem, por falta de uma palavra melhor, era um sádico quando se tratava de punir o pobre sobrinho.

Dedos queimados e quebrados com um martelo, olhos expostos á luz horas a fio fixados abertos com fita adesiva, surras tradicionais com os punhos, braços quebrados e trincados em diversos lugares, o peito cortado com um facão enferrujado coberto com sal grosso e pimenta. Era simplesmente uma tortura para o menino, dia a dia, semana por semana, mês por mês, ano por ano... Sempre. Um olhar era o suficiente para levar seu tio a puni-lo de alguma forma (era sempre diferente; o homem parecia ter uma imaginação interminável para isso) dolorosa.

Harry sabia que em algum ponto ele não poderia aguentar mais, mas não é como se ele pudesse se matar, ele ainda queria viver. Havia tanta coisa que ele não tinha feito. Ele queria viajar! Conhecer o mundo... Ter filhos, uma família... Ele queria ser feliz. Mas esses não eram os planos que o destino tinha para si, não é?

"_Uma vez rejeitada a fé..."_

Um sussurro ecoou em sua mente, etéreo e imaterial, o menino não pode identificar de onde veio a voz sedosa e sedutora, macia e perigosa. Acidentalmente, no susto, ele deixou cair a frigideira coberta de olho fervente e com o bacon recém frito em cima de seu próprio corpo, tropeçando desajeitadamente em seus próprios pés e caindo em meio a gritos de dor e agonia no chão perfeitamente limpo da cozinha, o qual ele lavou no dia anterior. - - "_Tia Petúnia não vai gostar..." – _Em meio as lamurias e gemidos desconexos, Harry pensou, olhando para o sangue e os pedaços de pele 'frita' soltos de seu corpo que sujavam o belo chão de mármore.

"_Não se pode adentrar pelos portões do paraíso..."_

- Aberração! – O jovem Harry ouviu, dolorido, os gritos de seu Tio, temendo o pior. Ele prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o pesado pé de Vernom impactar contra seu peito e, consequentemente, seu pulmão. Gemendo de dor ele sentiu ao menos duas de suas costelas se partirem, perfurando algo que ele achou muito parecido com seu pulmão.

"_E alguém poderia sinceramente acreditar que Deus enviou você aqui?"_

Seus sentidos começaram a se desvanecer, gemidos incompreensíveis soprados de seus lábios... Ele não entendia. Porque tinha de sofrer tanto? O que ele fez de errado? Ele irritou Deus? É isso? Tia Petúnia estava certa? Ele não passava de uma aberração?

"_Eu vos pergunto mais uma vez; É de seu desejo firmar um contrato?"_

_- _ Você moleque ingrato! Nós tratamos você como um rei! Demos uma casa, comida, e um teto sobre sua cabeça! Nós deixamos você, seu anormal, morar conosco; pessoas perfeitamente normais! E você nos paga desse jeito? Morra, morra sua aberração... Seu monstro! – Os gritos de Tio Vernom passaram desconexos por seus ouvidos doloridos, seus pulmões contraiam-se lentamente, tornando cada vez mais difícil de se respirar. Um gemido de dor, e com um suspiro final, Harry Potter havia morrido.

"_Basta! Pare de falar tanta besteira, e firme logo o maldito contrato!"_

Quando ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez, pela ultima vez naquele local, Harry se viu em um imenso mar de penas enegrecidas, assim como o grasnar de um corvo negro de olhos vermelhos que sobrevoava o céu imaterial acima de sua cabeça pode ser ouvido. Incoerentemente ele pode sentir que seu corpo era desnudo de qualquer roupa, a não ser o fino lençol carmesim que cobria suas partes intimas. – Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? Uma pequena alma... Me diga criança, o que fazes neste local abandonado por Deus?

- Quem... É você? Quem... Sou eu? – Harry murmurou, tremendo do frio que apoderava-se de sua alma, a corroendo de dentro para fora lentamente.

- Oras... Depende de você... Eu sou seu salvador? Ou eu sou seu carcereiro? – A voz sussurrou, ecoando de todos os lugares, e de lugar nenhum.

- Você pode me salvar?

- _Sim... O que você quer, criança?_

- Eu... Eu não quero ficar sozinho nunca mais, eu quero alguém que cuide de mim... Você pode conseguir isso?

Uma risada foi ouvida no vazio, enquanto o corpo do menino tornava-se cada vez mais pálido, o corvo negro pousou suavemente em cima do lençol carmesim, grasnando satisfeito. – _Não se preocupe, pequenino, eu vou ficar com você por toda a eternidade._

Um riso de felicidade escapou dentre os lábios entreabertos do pequeno moreno, eles se contorceram em um sorriso suave e inocente, mesmo sabendo que havia acabado de vender sua alma para um demônio. – Eu estou com sono...

- _Durma, pequenino, e tudo vai melhorar logo. Durma, e quando acordar, estarei ao teu lado._

_- Obrigado._

E então, o mundo foi dissolvido em uma chuva de penas negras, e tudo ficou preto.


End file.
